A Hero Returns
by XoticRaven
Summary: This is the story about a legendary princess who is awakend to find that the digital world is almost in ruins by a new evil being. Beelzemon, Yamaki, and two new friends band together with the princess to try to save the digital world.
1. Default Chapter

My whole life is complicated. My name is Midnyte Otari and I am the Princess of the Digital World. As Far as I knew I was the only adult human to actually see this world and all of it's glory. So where do I begin? Well when I found this place it was by accident, or was it? Now that I look back and think about all that has happened here maybe it was destiny. Destiny? Ha! More like a huge nightmare. As I wandered around lost and confused during my first few days in this strange place I met someone… at first I thought it was my imagination, wasn't I the only living being here? Apparently not. This being approached me. He was rather creepy, and as I looked over him I could tell he wasn't exactly human. White skin, long blondish hair, dark clothing with a red mask…who was this clown?   
  
"I thought halloween was over."  
  
He just stood there, arms folded and had a smirk on his face. To my surprise he handed me a piece of fruit. "I have been watching you for some time now, human."  
  
I was too hungry to care about being watched like some kind of zoo exhibit at that point. As I ate the food, he started to speak some more. His name was Myotismon, dark lord digimon of the Digital World. He had been fighting some other humans to 'protect' his world from total destruction and no matter how hard he fought, he failed. He went on to explain what digimon were and how this place came to be. I felt sorry for him, and all the other digimon who were suffering from these children's selfishness. Now that I look back on this, I regret ever taking his side in the battle and believing his lies. But somehow he manipulated me, my mind was totally in control by him and my will was gone it seemed. Then even my image changed. I no longer looked completely human, all kinds of digital data was implanted into my brain, making me into a human digital monster. I didn't care at that time, whatever it took to stop the human race from bringing this world into total annihilation.   
  
  
  
Months went by, my constant battle with the digi-destined seemed effortless. Why wasn't my new master helping me get rid of these kids? He just sat back and watched me do everything. I would come back to his castle tired and drained of energy, practically crawling my way back to sanctuary. But all he kept telling me was "Next time you will not fail, failure is unacceptable." And I did keep trying and giving all I had to stop the kids. One thing I couldn't understand was why are there digimon fighting along with those kids if it's their world that's in danger from them? In time I realized that it was my master that had manipulated me, all the lies and deception was what he used to convince me otherwise. I remember the pure anger I felt upon learning this and all I could think about was destroying him. In the end, there was this big battle between Myotismon and the digi-destined, but this time I was on their side. Relief overcame me as we all watched his data erase from existence. But there was a price for me turning against him. It took all of my energy and strength to help destroy the bastard, leaving me more drained than ever before.  
  
"Princess? You o.k?"  
  
I fell to the ground gasping for air. What's happening to me?  
  
Matt knelt beside me. "Princess? What's wrong?"  
  
I looked to him and shuddered. "I am not sure…I've felt exhausted before, but this time it feels….different."  
  
During that time of my alliance with the digi-destined, Matt and I had grown close. He was the only true friend I had. From what I was told by the others, a couple years ago he had dealt with a dark side to him. Matt knew what it was like to be manipulated and misled. It was his friends that helped him through that, and now I had friends to help me through the same ordeal. My mind was growing dark, vision so blurry and distraught with confusion. Izzy had a concerned look to him that gave me uncertainy.   
  
"This is just what I feared. All that data Myotismon implanted into your cerebral cortex is fading. All that data was his. Now that he's finally gone, his data is erased… unfortunately I have to say the same for you, princess."  
  
"What? I had a part of him inside of me all along?"  
  
Davis and his group of friends were there too, just as concerned as they watched me fade away.  
  
Matt on the other hand looked pissed off but managed to stay calm. "What can we do about this, Izzy?"  
  
Izzy knelt down on the other side of me and thought for a moment. "Her brain was turned into a digital data bank…like a computer… "  
  
Oh great, I thought. I'm a freak afterall.  
  
He continued. "I wonder if putting her into hybernation would allow the princess to regain her energy…but there is no way to remove Myotismon's data from her without killing her."  
  
I laughed. Oh the irony of it all. "So I'm stuck being like this? I can't be normal again… great."  
  
Well they put me into hybernation…that's all that could be done for me. I was laid to rest in the castle and was reassured that when I have all of my energy back, I would awaken on my own. A part of me didn't want to wake up, what was I gonna do with my life now that it's all changed? Go back home to good ol' New York? I'm not the same as I was before, no one could understand that. Staying in this world seemed to be the only option. Who knows, I thought. Maybe this could turn out to be a good thing. Then again maybe not. Darkness clouded my mind as Izzy made the final adjustments that put me into the deep sleep.   
  
"Well I guess this is it," Matt said. "Don't be scared"  
  
My mind drifted. "I'm not…"  
  
He smiled as he held my hand and before I finally went to sleep he said "I won't forget you, Midnyte. We'll see each other again when this is over."  
  
I nodded and smiled. "I look forward to it."   
  
And then I slept for 6 years.   
  
  
  
I opened my eyes slowly. The familiar surroundings of my room in the dark castle reminded me of what had happened. Was I better now? Then I sat up slowly, my vision was still a little blurry.  
  
"Whoa, you're alive!"  
  
I think I jumped high enough to hug the ceiling. "What the hell…"  
  
I looked around and saw nothing.  
  
"Up here, toots." The voice said.  
  
I looked up and on one of the ceiling's beam was a little creature sitting there smiling. He jumped down and landed beside my bed.  
  
"Who…what are you?" I asked.  
  
"So the legend is true. You're princess Midnyte."  
  
I smirked. "Yeah, last time I knew, I was. So who are you?"  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. The name's Impmon. And it's a good thing I found you cause this place is gonna be destroyed unless we do something about it."  
  
We? "What exactly is going on?" I stood up and walked to the window. Much to my shock things outside looked dark and dismal. Something wasn't right.  
  
The little imp watched me as I looked outside. "Ahem…where do I begin? Well someone or something is trying to delete the whole digital world and we're all toast if we don't stop whatever it is. But what I do know is it's happening from the somewhere around here, and help from the humans is hard to come by. Everyone is too scared to do squat! After all we digimon did to help save their world, this is the thanks we get huh? Oh wait, you're half human…uh, sorry."   
  
I turned to him. "Forget it… don't worry about it. So I am a legend now huh?"   
  
"Yeah. Anyways I did find someone to help us out… " He sat on the bed and began to speak. "While you were playing 'the sleeping beauty', a lot has happened. Me and a few other digimon had Tamers that fought together to save the human world. D-Reaper almost got the best of us, but you know the good guys always win. Yamaki hepled us back then, and he's gonna help us again."  
  
"D-Reaper? What is that?"  
  
He got up and started pulling on my arm. "I'll explain it on the way, we gotta go!"  
  
"Wait a minute! Why me?" I pulled back from him.  
  
"Geez, princess… you're only the guardian of the digital world. You can save us all from going on a permanent vacation." He then handed me what looked like a bracelet.   
  
"What is that for?"  
  
Impmon then put it on my wrist. "This opens a portal allowing travel between both worlds. Yamaki gave it to me to give to you, he's the one that told me about you toots, so let's get going huh?"  
  
"Yamaki? How would he know about me?"  
  
"He knows more than he lets on, I don't trust him as far as I can throw him, but that's besides the point…we gotta go!"  
  
I folded my arms and didn't budge. "Something tells me that there's more than meets the eyes here." I looked over him, studying him. He was once evil too…like I was…but this digimon had redeemed himself… like I had…how did I know this? Somehow I could sense things, like I had a psychic power. And this Yamaki person…something told me that he was someone I knew back then. Can I trust him? Can I trust Impmon too? I guess there was only one way to find out, I had to save our precious world! And if for some reason I was being manipulated again, god just help those who even try hurting me.  
  
"Alright, Impmon…lead the way."  
  
He nodded and then the bracelet glowed a luminous yellow color. The portal opened and we both walked through it. What is going to happen next? I'll find out soon enough… 


	2. Beloved Princess

We ended up in Shinjuku Japan. this place is bigger than New York! I tried to look inconspicuous as Impmon led me to Yamaki's residence. Still I wondered how this Yamaki tied into all of this.   
  
"We're almost there," Impmon said as he walked in front of me. I looked around, my mind was lost in thought and mesmerized by my new surroundings. It's amazing that the people around us don't notice a little imp wandering around. then again, it's known that digimon come here as they please these days. Wow, I've missed a lot these past 6 years! I started to cross the street when a car almost ran into me. Nice job, Midnyte. Impmon wailed at the driver,   
  
"Hey ya moron! Can't ya see we're trying to cross the street!? Open you're eyes!" The driver got out and started to yell back, but stopped once he saw who was yelling at him.   
  
"Wha.? What are you?" Mockingly, "Wha.? What are you? What? Never seen a digimon before?" Impmon pushed the guy out of the way.   
  
"Get outta our way chump or I'll badaboom you into next year!" The man's jaw dropped, but he quietly got back into his car, and this time waited for us to cross the street before he moved on.   
  
"Sheesh, human's are always in a hurry to go no where!" I smirked. "Indeed. How much further to Yamaki's? This city is giving me a headache already. And I thought New York was bad."   
  
"You're in a hurry too huh? Well not much further." A few blocks later, we ended up in front of a tall building. It reminded me of home.Impmon could see I was starting to feel homesick.   
  
"Aww come on, don't get teary eyed on me now princess." I shook my head.   
  
"No way, I'm alright." Impmon then got on the intercon and called for Yamaki. A man's voice replied,   
  
"It's open." We went in and took the elevator up to his place. There was that feeling I had again that somehow I had already met this guy. How could that be? I've never been here before. Just then a tall slender male answered the door and showed us in.   
"Welcome Impmon." He looked at me,   
  
"Princess, a pleasure to see you." I looked him over.   
  
"Likewise, Mr. Yamaki." There's that strange feeling again.   
  
"Please sit down, and I will explain all I can." I sat down on the couch while Impmon sat in the window sill. Yamaki offered me a drink and Impmon spotted some food sitting on the coffee table. In the blink of an eye, he started devouring it all. Yamaki smirked.   
  
"You're always eating." Impmon retorted.   
  
"And you're always wearing those tacky sunglasses, so what's you're point?" All I could do was could do was laugh. I don't remember the last time I laughed. Yamaki sighed and sat down in a chair across from me.   
  
"Let me fill you in princess. During the past few days, the digital world started to change for the worse. I have been scanning the area and found a great presence that really is unexplainable." He then opened his laptop and began to show me some images he recorded over a period of time. Sure enough I could see what he was talking about. This massive image appeared to be 20 miles long.  
  
"May I?" I reached for the laptop as he nodded and handed it to me. Impmon was now looking over my shoulder. I looked closer to the images, but one in particular caught my eye.   
  
"This thing, whatever it is.it seems to be consuming everything in it's path!" I pointed to that image and showed them both what I could see.   
"See right here? That used to be the digital forest.now there's nothing there!" Yamaki nods.   
"Yes, I know." He reached over and blew up the image and then the mass like image appeared more clearer.   
  
"That's odd, I haven't seen that before. Look right here," He pointed on the mass.   
  
"It's shaped like a dragon." Impmon laughed.   
  
"A dragon? Really Yamaki, what's next, knights in shining armor? Bahahaha!!" Yamaki simply replied,   
"Leave it to you to make light of things, but let's be serious now. We need to find a way to stop this thing, if nothing is done, who knows what will happen. For all we know, this world could be next on it's hit list." I looked at him.   
"Do you honestly think that I can actually stop this thing? Look at it! It's makes Manhatten look like a pond."   
  
"Princess, I know it looks grim right now, but you have the willpower to help us. I know you have what it takes." I chuckled.   
  
"You are more sure of me than I am of myself, Yamaki. But yes, I want to do what I can." I stood up.   
  
"The digital world has been my home.I couldn't possibly turn my back on that. But I am going to need some help." Impmon replied to that.   
  
"That's where I come in, toots!" And with that, a glow surrounded him, it was breathtaking. A moment later, a larger digimon stood before myself and Yamaki, he was pretty impressive.   
  
"Now there is a chance we can do this," I said. "And what do I call you?" "Beelzemon, now let's go kick some dragon tail!" He lept up and darted for the window, but then Yamaki stopped him.   
"Wait, big guy.we need to get prepared." He turned to me as I stood staring at the floor in deep thought.   
  
"Princess?" I looked toYamaki then Beelzemon. "What's to prepare? It's already obvious what we have to do now, Yamaki. Even if it risks sacrificing myself, I'll do it. This dragon has to be stopped at all costs!"   
  
"Wait. There's more, princess." He then rescanned the area of the digital world.   
  
"There's two more presences in there, I spotted them earlier but didn't kow what to make of it, look. They're there again." I looked at the computer screen and blinked at what else I saw.  
  
"What is this?" "Well from my take on it, the green dot you see there turns out to be a humanoid.the other, the red dot.." "Another digimon." I interrupted. "As I looked again, the massive dragon that appeared on the screen was gone.   
  
"Where did it go?" The computer scanned again, showing nothing. Beelzemon was not amused. "Oh great, we gonna go hunt for a dragon that keeps disappearing? " Yamaki thought for a moment.   
"Knowing this great beast is behind all of this, the first objective would be to find that human and his digimon before they get hurt. And this isn't the first time the computer scanned those two.they were there before the dragon appeared. Beelzemon can vouch for that.seems he had a bit of a confontation."   
  
"Yeah Yamaki, rub the butter in the burn why don't you?" Beelzemon growled. "So you think they could be behind all of this?"   
  
"I don't know. Once they are found, we shall see.so my advice is to take caution." "Well? What are we waiting for now? Let's get the show on the road!" Beelzemon said. "Yamaki, before I go."   
"Yes?" I couldn't shake that feeling. "Why does it feel like we've met before? You know a lot about me.enough to inform Beelzemon about me and my whereabouts. It's as if.as if you know a lot more then you are letting on." Yamaki seemed to be a little startled at first, but managed to retain his composure.   
  
"You are a legend these days, princess. everyone knows tells stories about you, about how you helped the digi-destined save the digital world once before, and being that you are a human with digimon traits, that's just uncommon, and quite frankly, it's intriging. There were rumours about you even existing. But after extensive scanning, I found you after all. Not to mention Impmon came to me for help after running into the uninvited guests. Then the parts of the world started disappearing. So that's when it was decided to come get you."   
  
"But there are thousands of other digimon around there. where are they all now?" Beelzemon answered. "I helped them all get to safety. They're all hiding underground. Dragon breath can't find them there." "But.it's gone now.disappeared as if.oh no!" My heart was racing.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Don't ask me how I know, I'm still working this out.but somehow I think I know where the dragon is.underground!" 


	3. These Trying Times

You'll always be mine, human…don't forget it.  
  
Huh? What was this voice in my head? Beelzemon was walking ahead of me as we were searching around the last known appearance of the dragon. Everything was gone, like the whole forest never existed. A few trees remained standing, but it wasn't much to look at.   
  
Don't deny my power...  
  
"Who are you?" I demanded. The voice was really starting to get to me.  
  
Beelzemon turned around to look at me. "What's the matter with you?"  
  
"You didn't hear that?" I asked.  
  
"I didn't hear anything… You know we've been looking around for a while now, maybe you need a break princess."  
  
I hesitated at first but finally agreed. "Yeah, maybe you're right." I sat down under one of the remaining trees and sighed. It was too quiet around here; it's no wonder why I'd be hearing things. My new companion was standing against another tree seemingly anxious and alert.  
  
"Shouldn't you relax for a bit, too?"  
  
He looked at me and gave me a wry grin. "I'm alright. Just worry about yourself, o.k?"  
  
"Fine, whatever… I'm gonna go find some water." I stood back up and brushed myself off. As I started to look for a source of water, my head started to hurt. I figured it hurt because of the fact that I haven't eaten much lately.   
  
"There's gotta be something left around here… I find it hard to believe that this dragon devoured the entire forest, there's still a few trees standing. So, there probably is something to eat if I just keep…looking…"  
  
My head was hurting more. So weak and pathetic you turned out to be. Such a shame, really…  
  
"Whoever you are, just shut the hell up and leave me alone! Got it?" I was beginning to get frantic; someone was messing with my head. But I saw no one around. What's going on?  
  
I'll tell you what's going on! You've grown weak, human. You're lost without me, let me help you, I can show you the way.  
  
"What?! That voice…its familiar…" I searched the area with my eyes, still I saw nothing. "So why don't you show yourself, only cowards hide! It seems to me you're more bark than bite!"  
  
How can I show myself when I am a part of you now?  
  
By then my head felt like it was about to explode. I fell to my knees and fought hard to get rid of the tormenting voice.   
  
"What's happening to me?"  
  
My body felt like it was on fire, yet here I was trying my damnest to stop this.   
  
Meanwhile, Beelzemon was starting to have problems of his own.   
  
He continued to lean against the tree, finally closing his eyes to rest.  
"You like her..." a voice came from overhead.  
"What-!?" Beelzemon snapped awake at the voice and wildly looking around for the source. Finally his eyes found the white body of the horrible wolf that gave him too much trouble before. He was up in the very same tree that Midnyte was recently sitting under. How could Beelzemon miss him?? The wolf made no effort what so ever to attack.  
"I said, you like her..." Iko repeated with a slight grin.  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Beelzemon growled slightly lowering his head.  
"Your not fooling anyone, so who is she? Your girlfriend?"   
"Shut up!!" Beelzemon snapped, already Iko was getting on his last nerve.  
"Touchy..."  
"As for your information, that is Princess Midnyte, she helped destroyed a great evil once and she's going to help us again. If you're behind all this then..."  
"Behind all this?! You've got to be kidding!! That monster you've seen not long ago, his name is Bau, and he is the legendary earth dragon of our world." Iko said getting serious.  
"Your world? What the hell are you talking about??" Beelzemon said getting greatly annoyed.  
  
"Three years ago, myself and a girl were sent here to be protected by this bastard named Auron, he was my former master, and I don't remember anything before I met him." Iko said angry to bring up such hated past.   
"This guy named Lua Lua, he's got ancient magic in him, the crazy fool, he's like a genie, he grants the deepest desire in some people's hearts, but always with a twist, not only did he send us half way across the universe, he sent us to the digital version of this planet!! And we've been stuck here ever since, for 3 whole years."  
"I'm surprised you didn't didn't leave the place in ruins like that monster did." Beelzemon sneered.  
"I have reasons, I try to follow my friend's examples, but it's hard you know!!" Iko said finally bristling.  
"So why is the dragon here??" Beelzemon asked.  
"How the hell should I know?? He probably wants me just like Auron did, I don't know why they all want me, and he's probably searching for me as we speak."  
"That thing is like a bazillion miles long, how come we can't see him?" Beelzemon yelled out.  
"Haven't you been listening?? Bau is an earth dragon, we have many dragon lords on our planet, water, thunder, winter, but I don't know the specific reason why Bau is here, he probably just wants me, he must've made a deal with Lua Lua to send him here, he is one of the most powerful of the lords."  
"Yeah right, so why are you hiding?" Beelzemon asked.  
"My companion told me to stay out of the way of Bau; he's too strong for me to overtake..."  
"Do you do everything that girl tells you?" Beelzemon asked mockingly.  
"Shut up or I'll tear your throat out."  
"Bring it on wolf." Iko had finally gotten up from his laying spot and lunged at Beelzemon fangs bared.  
  
As he lunged at him, Beelzemon leaped over him, using his feet to slam Iko to the ground. Iko growled and stood back up quickly, lunging back for him. This time Beelzemon didn't see him. Suddenly he felt Iko's claws dig into his back.   
  
"Unghhh…" he fell on his face, Iko was sitting on top of him.  
  
"I can go on all day, you know…wanna continue?"  
  
Beelzemon rolled over throwing Iko off of him. "Let's rock!" He stood back up, his own claws lunged for Iko. "Darkness Claw!" He bellowed, his attack threw Iko into a tree. Then he drew out both guns, and took aim at the wolf's head, but then Midnyte stepped in and interrupted the scene.  
  
"And just what is going on here?"  
  
By now, Iko was barely standing, feeling extreme pain. "Oh, I see…this is gonna be a two on one attack? So be it."  
  
He bared his fangs once again, and leapt onto the princess.  
  
"Get off of her!"  
  
Iko sneered as he glared down onto the princess…she was using her arms to protect herself from him biting into her.  
  
"I said, get the hell off of her NOW! Double Impact!" Both of his guns fired at the wolf, missing as Iko rolled off of her.  
  
The princess got to her knees and hissed. "I can fight my own battles!" With that, she grabbed her dagger and stood back to her feet.   
  
That's it…let the darkness help you. You fools have no idea what fate is about to bring you!  
  
"Crimson Lightening!" A dark red energy bolt emerged from the dagger, striking Iko, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"No! Please stop this! Iko isn't the one at fault! We're trying to help." A voice sounded from the distance.   
  
Both Beelzemon and the princess turned to see where the voice came from. A younger girl emerged from the shadows and kneeled next to Iko, softly stroking the fur on his back.  
  
"Oh, you again, huh? You really need to keep dog breath here on a leash or something."  
  
The girl looked up and started to speak. "My name is Shaoii and I am really sorry for this. Iko doesn't trust anyone, he's just protective. Please, it's obvious that we are all on the same side. We need to stop Bau before it's too late. Can't you and Iko let your differences go for now and work together to stop him?"  
  
"Hmph… he'd just better stay outta my way, or next time…well there will be no next time."  
  
Midnyte's eyes started to glow red, and pure evil energy started to surround her. "All of you are so pathetic, it should be a crime!" She glared at Beelzemon. "Look at the likes of you, you think your so bad, so damn tough…and yet," She pointed to Iko. "This puppy seems to be kicking your ass all too easily."  
  
Beelzemon gasped. "Princess? Wha…What's gotten into you? Snap out of it!"  
  
She still had the dagger in her hand, walking towards him and taunting him. "Oh, Beelzemon, you should be ashamed of yourself…a bad digimon turned good? What has this world come to? Oh well…looks like I'll have to be the bad guy here and do what should've been done a long time ago…thanks to the dear princess Midnyte, I can finally accomplish my goal…and that is take what is rightfully mine!" She grabbed Beelzemon by the throat and lifted him off the ground. He started to choke and gasp for air as her fingers squeezed tightly. "And you do know what that is, hmm?"  
  
He tried to reply, but could only do so in gasps. "You're…not…the princess!"  
  
She laughed. "My, how very observant of you, biker boy…allow me to introduce myself. Lord Myotismon, creature of the night, and lord of darkness. This is my world and you are trespassing!" She tossed him aside like a ragdoll and went after Shaoii. "And humans…ESPECIALLY humans are not allowed her!" She grabbed Shaoii by the hair and thrust her head back, she took her dagger and placed it to Shaoii's throat. "And I am very hungry, how about a taste of your sweet blood?"  
  
Iko had awakend and growled. "Noooo!" He jumped on the possessed princess so hard it knocked her out cold. Her dagger went flying into the air, but Beelzemon grabbed it. "Are you alright, Shaoii?"  
  
"Y-Yes, I think so."  
  
"How could this happen?" asked Beelzemon.  
  
Iko mocked. "And you thought that I had a bad temper? Who is Myotismon?"  
  
He went over to the unconscious princess and knelt down. "Another roach that needs to be squashed…that's all you need to know." He took the princess' bracelet off of her wrist.  
  
"So now not only do we have Bau to contend with, we have this 'Myotismon' playing the part of the princess. There's got to be something we can do for her?" Shaoii asked.  
  
"We? Shaoii, they can do whatever they want, they don't concern me…I just want a way out of here. Who cares what ol' fancy pants does?"  
  
"Because, Iko…they want to destroy Bau as much as you do…together we can make it happen."  
  
"Are you blind? Or perhaps you suffer from a short term memory? That girl just tried to kill you!"  
  
"It wasn't her fault, she's being taken by an evil spirit. You cannot be mad at her…please Iko, just listen to me for once."  
  
Iko glared at the fallen princess, Beelzemon was still at her side, listening to their conversation. Iko looked back to Shaoii. "Fine, just keep fancy pants outta my way."  
  
"You know, you both are SO much alike."  
  
"Don't go there." Iko remarked.  
  
Now what do I do? The princess isn't even herself now. The left over data in her head was supposed to remain dormant according to Yamaki. But now look at this damn mess. He thought for a moment as he still held the bracelet. Suddenly Bau's huge form emerged from the ground. Tons of dirt folded everywhere around them all. Bau's roar deafend their ears as he floated there before them.  
  
"Bau!" Iko yelled.  
  
"Hello old friend."  
  
"I'm not your friend!" Iko bellowed. He was actually feeling a bit intimidated as he was looking at the size of this big dragon. It was apparent he has grown since the last time they saw each other.  
  
"We don't have time for this!" Beelzemon stood up, carrying Midnyte in his arms. He opend a portal using the bracelet and called to Iko and Shaoii. "Get in, NOW!"  
  
"What? Where does it go?"  
  
Beelzemon moved behind Iko and gave him a shove with his foot, causing Iko to fall into the portal. "Just trust me on this, wolf."  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice!" Shaoii said and walked through.  
  
Beelzemon started to walk through and Bau just laughed again. "You all are a piece of work…you can't stop me! If you try to come back, you'll be sorry!"  
  
"Oh no, dragon…it's you who'll be sorry…we'll be back, alright…count on that!"  
  
The portal closed behind Beelzemon. This could prove interesting, thought Bau 


	4. A Secret Revealed

"DREAM SEQUENCE" I was running through a dense forest, some kind of animal was chasing me. My legs were starting to feel heavy but I still ran as hard as I could. Growls and hisses were sounding all over the area, and glowing eyes watched from around me.  
  
Keep going, Midnyte, don't look back, I told myself. Just keep going! But I did look back once, and I wish that I hadn't. The animal chasing me had disappeared; my eyes searched around for it, but saw nothing.  
  
What's going on? As I turned back around to start walking, something blocked my path.  
  
I bumped into the animal that was chasing me. Only it wasn't exactly an animal.  
  
"Gabumon?" I couldn't believe my eyes.  
  
He didn't answer me, just stood there, looking sad.  
  
"What's wrong?" I tried to ask him, again he just stood there.  
  
Well this is weird, how did I get here anyways? What in god's name is going on?  
  
I knelt down to touch him, but a bright light shown upon him, as if he were some kind of angel. I squinted to watch and to my surprise, there stood Angemon.  
  
This is definitely weird; I thought Patamon digivolved to Angemon? I looked around and shrugged. Then again, this whole place is weird.  
  
Just then, Angemon started to walk away, I called out to him, "Wait! Don't go!" I ran after him. "Why are you avoiding me? Come back here!"  
  
He stopped in his path and looked back at me, his arm raised and pointed to the distance, as if now trying to show me something. I followed the direction he was pointing and then looked back to him, but Angemon was gone.  
  
What was that all about? This is giving me the creeps.  
  
Then I heard voices nearby, I slowly walked to their origin. Were my eyes deceiving me, or was I now looking at my old friends Matt and his little brother T.K? They were playing catch, laughing and playing not noticing me standing there.  
  
"Just like old times, huh little bro?" Matt asked him.  
  
T.K. smirked. "Yeah but don't be telling anyone, I'm not the little cry baby I used to be."  
  
Matt hugged him. "I know T.K. We both have changed a lot since.well, you know."  
  
T.K. nodded and replied. "Think the princess will remember you?"  
  
Matt sighed. "Who knows, time will tell."  
  
No, I haven't forgotten.  
  
"That's why we're here, isn't it? You're worried that she'll never wake up. You still have a thing for her."  
  
I blinked.  
  
"Huh? Umm no that's not the only reason; we came here to see Gabumon and Patamon too." Matt was blushing now.  
  
"Uh huh.where are they anyways? They're sure taking their time getting here. You did tell them where we are, right?"  
  
"Of course, keep waiting, they'll be here."  
  
I tried to speak, but I couldn't say anything, it felt like there was a vice grip around my larynx.  
  
I just saw them over there.why can't I say anything?  
  
A loud thunderous boom shook the whole forest, knocking all of us off of our feet.  
  
"What was that?" shouted T.K.  
  
They got back up slowly and then the most terrifying explosion happened. I crouched behind a tree to protect myself and the two teenagers screamed with horror. I peered around the tree to see them; Matt was lying on the ground motionless.  
  
"MATT! No!"  
  
I stood up shaking from fear, my legs felt too heavy to move, I wanted to get to them.  
  
T.K. was shaking Matt, trying to wake him up. Patamon flew in and landed beside T.K.  
  
"What happened? Where did that explosion come from?"  
  
Patamon stuttered. "You're not gonna believe this, but Gabumon and I were on our way here, and then.then the explosion happened. T.K., Gabumon was destroyed. It was too late for him to avoid it."  
  
"WHAT?" He stood up and looked around. "Who did this?"  
  
Matt groaned in pain. "Gabumon," he whispered. "No."  
  
"Matt just lay still, ill go get some help."  
  
Matt grabbed his arm. "No.it's too late T.K. Get out of here, GO!" His last breath escaped from his lungs.  
  
Oh my god, Matt! Tears welled up in my eyes.  
  
A dark shadow appeared before them. I couldn't tell who or what it was.  
  
Ok. I've had enough!  
  
I walked towards them then some kind of barrier held me back.  
  
What now?  
  
The shadow caused another explosion, this time attacking Patamon. He had no chance of surviving. His data started to fade away.  
  
"Patamon, no!"  
  
T.K. was fuming with anger. The shadow moved towards him, grabbing him by the neck.  
  
"I am Shadowmon."  
  
I never heard of this creep before.  
  
"And you are about to meet your friends in hell!" He started to choke him.  
  
T.K. was almost a bluish color. "You.you killed my brother. Gabumon.Patamon.you bastard!"  
  
Shadowmon grinned. "And it was so exhilarating, I might add. Well, I grow tired of the chit chat human.say goodnight!"  
  
He threw T.K. into a tree near where I was standing, knocking him out cold.  
  
This has got to stop!  
  
I couldn't move though, that damn barrier was still holding me back.  
  
Dammit!  
  
Then things got even stranger. The whole world before me changed, literally changed. It was like time flew by, and now I was seeing what happened afterwards. T.K. was standing at a gravestone kneeling down before it. I walked a little bit closer to see. The tombstone read: Matt Ishida departed son and brother, missed but not forgotten.  
  
This can't be real.can it?  
  
My hand reached for T.K.'s shoulder but it went right through him like I was some kind of ghost. He was crying and muttering something that I couldn't make out. Then he stood up, wiping away his tears. Then the next thing he said I could hear this time.  
  
"I swear to you brother, that we will have our revenge. How can a fellow digimon kill his own kind? It's unforgivable! I'll make sure that they will all pay for this! If it weren't for digimon, you wouldn't be gone! I'll destroy them all! One by one all of their data and the digital world will be erased."  
  
I never saw him like this.this wasn't right.  
  
T.K., don't be like this, please! I know you're grieving, but vowing revenge isn't the answer.  
  
He stammered. "Yes, they will ALL pay." He walked off and disappereared into the shadows.  
  
Things around me changed again, time moved on. It was happening so fast. My head started to hurt again. I crumpled to the ground trying to concentrate, but the pain was overwhelming. My eyes closed as tears flooded them. This is too much.  
  
"END DREAM SEQUENCE"  
  
I opened my eyes. The surroundings were more familiar now. I was back at Yamaki's place. He was sitting next to me as I lay on his bed.  
  
"Where.who." confusion flooded my mind.  
  
He spoke softly. "Beelzemon brought you back here, you'll be o.k. now. I managed to contain Myotismon's data inside you for now, but I don't think it'll stay dormant for long."  
  
I sat up slowly. "I feel so weak. Where are Beelzemon and the others? What happened?  
  
I can't remember everything. Last thing I do remember was .oh god, Myotismon was controlling me.no." He looked concerned but reassured me. "They are safe, I have them recuperating in the lab at the Hypnos tower. They'll stay there for now until you are cured."  
  
"Cured? I don't think that's possible. I almost killed them all, I'll never forgive myself.  
  
I could change again, and then nothing may stop me from succeeding in destroying everyone."  
  
He took off his sunglasses and his eyes met mine. "There is a cure, data can be replaced. I thought up a plan."  
  
You really remind me of someone. that dream I had, was it a dream, or a flashback? How could I know if it was a memory when I was asleep during that time?  
  
"Beelzemon offered a great gift, princess. We can replace what Myotismon put in you with a sample of Beelzemon's data. The procedure won't hurt, but the new data can take some time getting used to."  
  
"This can be done? Then I'll be alright?"  
  
He nodded. "Just give us the permission and we will get right on it."  
  
"Yeah, of course! The sooner the better, I got the digital world to save." I still felt weak, the room was spinning.  
  
He helped me lay back down. "As soon as you recover some strength, doing it now could kill you."  
  
I groaned. "Fine, whatever it takes Yamaki." I looked back into his eyes and a chill ran up my spine. "You know.I had the strangest dream. But it felt more like a memory, which is impossible, because I was still in hibernation when this happened."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
I continued. "Yes.old friends of mine.in the digital world. a horrible explosion.death.and then, I saw T.K. He was so angry, filled with hate and revenge. His brother was killed. I tired to speak, but no one could hear or see me.I think maybe somehow I WAS there, like a spiritual being. It's funny that if this is a memory, how come I'm remembering this now? Could it be a side effect of what I am going through?"  
  
"Perhaps." He lifted himself off the bed and put his sunglasses back on. "Get your rest now, princess. You need to get better."  
  
T.K. It's you after all.  
  
"Why the lies?" I asked. He turned to face me. "What?"  
  
"Come on, Yamaki.or should I say, T.K?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, you're delusional."  
  
"You're trying to redeem yourself. You're secret is safe with me.I understand why you did what you had to do. look at me dammit!"  
  
He looked to me and sighed. "Matt was all I had.our parents were separated but we remained close. We went through a lot together. Then.when he was killed.when Patamon was destroyed.all I could think about was how to get even. So I assumed a new identity, and Hypnos was formed later on. Our mission.MY mission was to eradicate all digimon and it felt satisfying at the time.but then I learned that revenge only made the pain worse. So now, I try to do what's right."  
  
I sat up and touched his shoulder, this time my hand didn't go through him. "And you have redeemed yourself. Matt is proud of you, I'll bet anything on that. I'm so sorry for the loss."  
  
"To be honest, that time at the graveyard, I thought I felt a presence.like someone was trying to guide me. I was too consumed with hate to care and ignored it." He hung his head. "Now I know."  
  
Now I know too.  
  
"I have faith in you, Yamaki. I'm putting my life into your hands. But you have to do me a favor."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Stop being so hard on yourself. That was the past, this is now. You have to focus on the now and help me get through this. The digital world is counting on us. You've helped them before, you can do it again."  
  
He smiled. "Thanks for believing in me. Now I know why Matt was so crazy about you. He never could shut up about you. It drove me nuts at times. Now it doesn't seem that bad. Dammit, I miss him, it's all unfair. But life does go on; it has its ups and downs. There are always brighter skies ahead."  
  
"I couldn't have said it better."  
  
There was an awkward silence then, we were both thinking about the same thing I think. All the memories of the past, the good and the bad.  
  
He reached to my hand that was on his shoulder and held it. "Get your rest now.we'll talk some more later." He stood up.  
  
It's so hard not to kiss her, he thought. I'd feel like I was betraying Matt.  
  
I could hear his thoughts. That was a good sign that I was going to be alright. I was showing signs of having my telepathic powers back. But I didn't know what to think of what my mind heard. I left it alone to spare him embarrassment.  
  
"Rest now, princess. soon you'll be back on your feet." He left the room and quietly shut the door.  
  
I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. 


	5. Destiny

The Procedure was under way. Beelzemon was anxious to get started. On a stretcher next to him lay the princess; the medical staff had already given her an anesthetic. The head technician was attending to her, recording vital signs.  
  
"We're all set, she's stable now."  
  
I'll have to admit; he thought to himself, humans can have all the luck. She gets to sleep and I get to stay awake through all this. Oh well.as long as this does the trick. Yamaki's idea had better work.  
  
A nurse approached him with a long needle that was attached to a cord. The other end of the cord was already hooked into a computer.  
  
Beelzemon's eyes widened. "What's that for?"  
  
The nurse said calmly, "To start the data transfer. A sample of your data will be uploaded into this computer, then all potential viruses are scanned and wiped clean for safety, then the data goes back through this cord to the princess, where it's attached to her cortex, and the data will be downloaded into her. We already wiped out the other virus data from her system. So don't worry, this won't take too long. Lay back and relax."  
  
"Easy for you to say, lady. Where exactly are you gonna stick that thing?"  
  
She sighed and sat him up, "Look, stop stalling. Time is wasting away.we can do this the easy way.which is stick this in your arm.or the HARD way which is."  
  
He quickly pulled up the sleeve on his leather jacket and interrupted. "Never mind the hard way!"  
  
She inserted the big needle slowly. He didn't even feel it, much to his relief. He glanced over to a big window to his left. Yamaki was watching while playing with his lighter, and Iko and Shaoii were watching with curiosity.  
  
Stupid wolf.  
  
Beelzemon closed his eyes and relaxed as the data sample was extracted from him.  
  
Outside the viewing window, Yamaki, Iko and the young girl were watching.  
  
"Ha, better him than me!" snorted Iko.  
  
Shaoii looked to him. "Iko, come on.he's saving the princess' life. What he's doing is noble."  
  
Iko stood up and stretched out, crackling a few bones. "Yeah, well give him a medal. As soon as we do our 'heroic deed', I'm finding a way outta this dump."  
  
Shaoii thought for a moment. "Do you think we can find a way home?"  
  
Iko shrugged. "We will have to see, won't we?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, I guess we will." Her eyes shifted back to the procedure going on.  
  
I really hope we do find a way.we don't belong here.  
  
Yamaki remained quiet as he watched.  
  
Iko thought to himself. He doesn't say much, does he?  
  
Back in the lab, the data was now being cleaned of any remaining virus. Beelzemon felt a little weak, but he knew it would pass.  
  
"Cleansing complete.we're ready to start the download."  
  
The head technician nodded and pushed a few buttons on the computer. Then the download began. As the data started to flow into the sleeping princess, the spectators around the lab watched and waited for it to finish.  
  
The nurse was reading the readouts from another computer. "Download at 40%...50%..."  
  
Beelzemon watched and hoped for the best. I hope this works.Princess you just have to pull through. I'd hate myself if something bad were to happen.  
  
"70%...80%..."  
  
Come on, not much longer. Beelzemon had no patience, the suspense was frustrating.  
  
"Download complete!"  
  
The technician nodded. "Yamaki will be pleased. Go tell him of our progress." He started pulling out the computer cords from the princess. "Now we wait.and see if she fully recovers."  
  
The nurse tapped on the viewing window and motioned for Yamaki. The other two guests stayed outside.  
  
Beelzemon sat up with a quickness. "What do you mean IF she recovers!? You didn't say that! Tell me you just didn't say that!"  
  
Yamaki was now looking over Midnyte and then looked to Beelzemon. "Just calm down, you getting all worked up isn't going to make things better."  
  
Beelzemon then stood up slowly. He must've stood two feet taller than Yamaki. But that didn't intimidate him.he just looked up to him through his shades.  
  
"Don't tell me how to feel, shades. I'm growing impatient! I'm as concerned for her as much as you are."  
  
Yamaki simply relied, "Good, then be concerned, she'll pull through this. You just have to be patient and wait like the rest of us."  
  
Beelzemon scuffed. "I'm going for a walk." He stormed out feeling hopeless that he couldn't do more for her.  
  
Iko sneered as he brushed by him. "Watch the fur, freak."  
  
"Ah, shut up!" He growled back to Iko. He went outside of the building slamming the main lobby doors behind him.  
  
This is stupid.why do I have feelings for the woman? I don't even know her that well. I've always thought that having these feelings were for the weak minded.am I weak? He started to walk towards a nearby park to be alone. Well biker boy, you sure have changed.you're growing softer by the minute. What are you thinking? Why would someone like the princess be interested in a freak like you? Iko even thought him to be a freak. Stupid wolf.  
  
He wandered off into the shadows.  
  
It was told to me when I regained consciousness that the 'data transplant' was a complete success. I felt different, fully charged and ready for action. Needless to say I was disappointed when the head nurse insisted that I get more rest and give my body time to adjust to the dramatic changes.  
  
Finally, I'm rid of that bastard for good. I smiled to myself as I lay in bed. May you rot in hell, Myotismon.  
  
Just as I closed my eyes to sleep, Iko and Shaoii walked in.  
  
"Hello. we wanted to see how you were feeling." Shaoii said shyly.  
  
I smiled. "I feel better than ever." I suddenly rememberd how I attacked her back in the digital world and felt awful. "You know.back there in the digital world.I'm sorry if I hurt you. If there's any way I can prove how sorry I am, I'll do it."  
  
Shaoii shook her head. "No, it's ok. You weren't yourself. You had no control over what was happening; if anyone is to blame that's Myotismon. He is gone for good, right?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes and it feels so good to finally be free of him! I can't wait to go back there and kick that dragon butt from here to kingdom come!"  
  
Whoa, did I just say that? That doesn't sound like me.  
  
Iko said quietly. "Well just don't push yourself just yet, princess. We wouldn't want you to get hurt again."  
  
Shaoii blinked. "Iko, I didn't think you had a caring bone in your body." She hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're trying to compassion."  
  
Iko was gasping for air; she was hugging him a bit too tightly. "You're.crushing.me Easy.on.the.windpipe."  
  
If you looked good enough, you could tell he was actually enjoying her attention. Even though he was starting to turn blue.  
  
She let go and smiled. "Iko, let's go so the princess get her rest. Take it easy, princess. You'll be out of here in no time." She walked behind Iko as they left the room.  
  
Those two are cute together.  
  
So I closed my eyes again and rolled to my side. Trying to get comfortable was hard to do with wires stuck on me that was monitoring my vitals. I felt fine, but lying here was boring me. I wanted to get back and take care of business.  
  
In due time, Midnyte. Just go to sleep.  
  
I heard the door open again so I looked over my shoulder to see who it was. Impmon stood there and saw that I was awake.  
  
"Oh, good.you're awake."  
  
Yeah, and the door should have a door matt that says 'Welcome.'  
  
"I.uhhh.well. brought you something. I hope you'll like it, it's nothing much.but.well here you go." He presented to me a handful of daisies.  
  
I took them and smiled. "Well, they're absolutely beautiful!" I smelled them; they smelled so fresh and lively. "Thank you, Impmon."  
  
He was blushing pretty hard at this point. I couldn't read his thoughts, even if I wanted to it was impossible for me. I was only able to read human minds. Not data.  
  
"You ok? You look a little flushed?"  
  
"Ahh.yeah, I'm fine.really. You know, it's getting kinda late, I think I'll go now." "Please stay.besides, I wanted to thank you for giving some of your data to me. You saved my life." He said, "Well I wouldn't say that. I couldn't just stand by let you hurt everyone and destroy the digital world.Bau can do that just fine on his own..."  
  
Oh, great, why did I have to say it like that? He thought. Doh!  
  
Then I felt like someone ripped out my heart and stomped on it. "That's how you feel, huh? Like I really meant to do what I did! You know Myotismon had control over me! How.how could you say that? I feel bad enough, Impmon, thanks for rubbing salt into my wounds!"  
  
"Princess, that's not how I meant to say it, what I meant was."  
  
I interrupted him. "Forget it.just leave me alone, I need to sleep now." I rolled over and stared at the wall.  
  
Hey good going.you blew it. Give yourself a pat on the back! He frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry.I didn't mean to hurt you. I'll see you in the morning." He sadly left the room.  
  
I sighed. Did I really have to jump down his throat?  
  
Morning came and after the medical staff gave me the ok to leave, I met up with Shaoii, Iko, and Impmon in Yamaki's office. They were gathered around Yamaki at his desk as he went over a plan of action. He saw me come in and stood up.  
  
"Princess, it's good to see you are well again. Everything is set to go. Are you sure you're feeling up to it? If you need more rest, I can."  
  
I stopped him from continuing. "No.let's get the show on the road, the digital world is in trouble, and staying here any longer is not going to help. I smiled. "But thank you for your concern."  
  
"Anytime. I went over a basic plan of attack.after talking to Iko and doing some research, the dragon Bau doesn't have any weak spots. But the obvious is there.all you have to do is cut off its head, and Bau is history. Considering how big he is, it may be a problem."  
  
Impmon snickered. "Gee, you think?" "We will figure out a way.after all, Bau isn't indestructible. I'm ready to go when you are." Iko said as he went out the door.  
  
Shaoii chimed in. "With you in better health and back on our team, we have the chance at beating him. We'll be waiting for you outside." She went after Iko.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Impmon walked out. Little did I know that he decided to eavesdrop.  
  
"Well this is it, wish us luck."  
  
I started to leave but Yamaki stopped me. "Wait."  
  
I turned to him. "What is it?"  
  
He moved a little closer to me. "Be careful out there. If anything should happen to you..I couldn't bear it."  
  
Is he for real? Impmon scowled.  
  
"Well.I'll be alright. I have some pretty tough friends on my side, not to mention powerful data in my system. Beelzemon pulled through for me, he has no idea how grateful I am."  
  
Impmon smiled hearing that.  
  
"Yes, he did. Whoever thought he would do something as unselfish as that? If I could've done it, I would."  
  
"Really? I'm flattered." You know, he's changed a lot since I saw him those years ago.  
  
"I'd better go now, seems that dragon slaying is in my job description now. Remind me to put that in my resume."  
  
Suddenly he pulled me to him and kissed me. Nothing too passionate, but it really caught me off guard.  
  
Impmon was starting to feel crushed.  
  
I pulled back after a few moments and blushed. "Err. I.I'd better go."  
  
"Good luck." He quietly said. I headed for the door and paused. "You know, if you keep on charming me, you may just win my heart."  
  
I walked out.  
  
Oh man, good call Romeo, Yamaki thought. Well at least she didn't slap you in the face. Impmon crept away from the door feeling anger and rejected.  
  
It's your own fault! He said to himself. You hurt her feelings, so now deal with the rejection! Shows you what happens when you're careless with your words! Like she could ever love you the way you want her to. He stormed off the meet up with Iko and Shaoii outside the building.  
  
This is it, the final showdown with Bau.or one could hope. It's off to the digital world! 


End file.
